


The Woods

by ClsStumpie



Category: Moon Willow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClsStumpie/pseuds/ClsStumpie
Summary: Pine thought his life was ordinary. Just Himself, his crush Griffin, and the students around him.But what happens when his locker gets raided of all his things? Does he finally get to meet his crush?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenPoisonIvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoisonIvy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine thought his life was ordinary. Just Himself, his crush Griffin, and the students around him.  
> But what happens when his locker gets raided of all his things? Does he finally get to meet his crush?

**Prologue**

 

Ugh. High School is way too hard! Especially biology! Glad I decided to take it for only one semester! I look around and see that my locker was... open? Oh no... My pictures, my plants, my... OH CRAP! My notebook! My notebook about Griffin was in there! Oh no... I sprint to my locker, peering inside to see nothing except for my plants and a green sticky note on the bare base of the locker.

 

_Pine,_

_Nice pictures and notebook._

_If you want them back, come_

_and find me!~_

_-Griffin_

 

Holy. Griffin read my notebook? Seen the pictures I've taken of him?  This is not good. I have to find him... but risk the humiliation of him talking about me creepily taking pictures of him? Oh, fizzle sticks... Fine. I'm guessing outside the school sitting behind his usual bush reading his almost-done-book. 

Wow. I really am a creep.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine thought his life was ordinary. Just Himself, his crush Griffin, and the students around him.  
> But what happens when his locker gets raided of all his things? Does he finally get to meet his crush?

**Chapter One: Griffin's Point Of View**

* * *

 

I grin widely behind my usual bush. I read through his notebook and chuckle. Pine really is such a cutie. 

I hear someone mumbling to them self, I duck down and slowly raise my head to see that Pine was coming my way... well the bush's way. I smile again and go into the bush, so I can scare him. I hear a soft trembling voice say, "G-Griffin. Are you h-here?" I tried my best to not jump up and hug him. He's such a teddy-bear! I quietly crawl out of the bush from the opposite side of the bush and get up. I hug Pine from behind.

He squeaks and struggles to get out of my grip. "It's okay, Pine. It's just me." I whisper quietly. Pine still struggles. His breathing is uneven too. Shoot. Is he having a panic attack? I turn him around to face me. His face is completely red and his eyes are blown wide to the size of dinner plates. I hug him again and sit down, placing him on my lap. I hum a soft tune while tracing small circles in the lower area of his back and place his arms around my neck. "You're okay, Pine. You're okay..." I murmur. His breathing slows down a bit, that's good.

"Y-You scared m-m-me..." Pine says softly. I grin a little bit. "All intention!" He giggles a little bit. Yes! I can make him giggle! I do a Snoopy dance in my head. "You okay now? I'm sorry I caused you to have a panic attack." Pine nods his head as if to say 'It's okay'. He leans back away from me. I frown visibly, whoops. "I-Is there something wrong, Griffin?" He asks, sort of looking concerned. "Yeah, actually. You forgot to get your notebook and pictures!~" I tease him. His eyes widen and he looks down. His eyes then grew wider as he realised that he was sitting on my lap. 

"S-Sorry! I'm probably way too heavy for you!" Pine squeaks out. He thinks he's fat? He's as skinny as a twig! "C'mon, Pine. You can get your notebook and pictures back but I have one request, yes?" I say, smirking at the end of my sentence. "Y-Yeah? Ask away, G-Griffin." He replies. I smile genuinely and open my mouth to say something before I see an old man storming this way. And when I say storming, I mean storming. "PINE? IS THAT YOU?" The old man booms. Pine flinches violently. I frown a deep frown. It wasn't pretty. I notice the old man take out a match box. Pine's eyes start filling up to the brim with tears, he looks so scared.... What does this old man do to my Pine? Did I say 'My Pine'? No time to think about that. 

"What do you have in relation to Pine?" I ask, raising my voice a little bit, thinking he couldn't hear me from afar. "I'm his Uncle, brat. Uncle Darrel." Darrel snaps back. I look confused. Doesn't Pine live with his parents like everyone else here at Cypher High? "C'mere or you're getting, even more, tonight, kid." Was Darrel referring to Pine? Oh, heck to the no. "Pine isn't going anywhere near where you're going. We uh... have a science project to complete. I also know you're not his guardian! If you abuse him, you clearly have no custody over him! His parents would never allow their child to be abused by a relative! Now, where are his parents?" I demand. Darrel looks a bit taken back but smirks when he gets a little closer look at me. "Ah. You're the kid Pine had a crush on!" He laughs loudly. I scowl, a dark expression glows on my face. Pine squeaks when I plant a kiss on his forehead and then pull the gun I have out from my pocket. 

Darrel stops laughing and mirrors my expression. "I wouldn't do this if I were you, kid." He says. "Why? Because you're a wimp? That's sad for an eighty-two-year-old man! I thought they were the tough  ones!" I shoot back. Darrel deepens his scowl. "I'm only forty-three years old!" He screams out. "Now give Pine to me and no one will get hurt." I grab Pine and hug him close to me, seeing that he still might have another panic attack if Darrel sets that match aflame. "Don't you dare light that match! Pine has done nothing to you!" I shout back, putting Pine behind me just in case Darrel decides to light the match. 

Darrel moves his hand, that was the match in it and swipes it harshly onto the box. The flame comes to life, roaring with its tall height. I hear Pine squeak as he peers around my legs. Does Pine actually have Pyrophobia*? "Pine," I whisper behind me. "when I say go, run." Darrel comes walking towards us at an extremely quick pace. "GO!" I yell. I feel Pine take off running, in what direction, I have no clue. 

* * *

 

**+Chapter One Completed+**

**Continue?**

~~**-Yes** ~~

~~**-No** ~~

 

* * *

 

Pyrophobia* : Fear of fire 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~ <:


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine thought his life was ordinary. Just Himself, his crush Griffin, and the students around him.  
> But what happens when his locker gets raided of all his things? Does he finally get to meet his crush?

**Chapter Two: Pine's Point of View**

**WARNING: Short & Cliffhanger**

* * *

 As I heard Griffin scream, "GO!" I booked it. I booked it to the next town. I'm just kidding. I booked it to the nearest forest. It's kinda idiotic but hey, it works. I'm familiar with this forest, I go to it everyday after school. My Uncle, Darrel I suppose, doesn't get home until 9:00pm but I guess he decided to get home earlier today and burn my arms and legs even more. Oh well. I'll get home sooner or later, despite what might happen if Uncle Darrel finds me. I don't think he actually knows that there's a forest surrounding Cypher High. What a stupid Uncle I have.... Eh, guess it runs in the family. I'm a pretty stupid guy myself.  ** _BAM_** What the fizzle sticks? Did I just run into a tree? Crap... my nose is bleeding. "This is what I get for running blindly..." I mumbled to myself. 

I get up and look at the tree that stood high in front of me. Oh! This is  _my_ tree. What makes this tree to special? It's a pine tree! All the other trees are either Dark or regular Oak trees! And pine trees are my favorite, as you can tell. Why? Because  _my_ name is Pine! Back to the story, yeah? 

I climb up the tree, the skinny branches protruding out of the long thick trunk. I giggle quietly at the word 'thick'. Imagining what else is thick like this tree... Probably that  _huge_ lollipop in the candy store around the corner! Mm yes, lollipops! Especially the long twisted rainbow ones, because they usually have the small stuffed animal attached to em! I have a shelf full of them! I even got a small box full of the unicorns! I giggle a bit more, geez people could take this the wrong way! Ha ha, they'd have to be very immature to think that way.... Anyways, I'm getting way off track here. 

"Pine?" A voice says. "Pine, you there?" The voice speaks again. Fearing that it might be my Uncle, I climb up the tree quicker. Which was a big L for me. Pine trees are the type of trees you have to take your time with. You can't just swim up the tree. You have to be careful with em', they're the fragile type. Take that to mind kids. Take it to mind. And of course, my foot slips. Plummeting down the mocha colored tree I go. Free falling you could say. I was really high in the tree too, curse my carelessness.  _ **CRACK**_ FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIZZLE STICKS. That hurt... No shiz, Pine. No shiz. I try my best to get up. I finally get up into a sitting position where my elbows are behind me and my legs, well  _leg_ , is in front of me. The other leg, not so much. Kinda to the side of my body, twisted in a way it shouldn't be. It doesn't hurt, maybe I'm like that weird kid, Charlie, who can twist his legs around like this. Probably not. Don't wish for death, hunny.

"Pine? I know you're in here." There goes the voice again. "Who? Who's this Pine you speak of?" I reply, trying my best to imitate a stranger in the cornfields I met a while back. "I knew it! You're in here somewhere." Guess I didn't do a good job. I sigh. "Y-Yeah. It's me...." I reply quietly. They must've been closer than I thought because a figure comes running through a bush. "Whoa, Pine, your leg... Dude, please tell me you can twist your legs in weird ways." The same voice says. My Uncle never talks like that, so I'm going to 'safely' assume it's Griffin. "I'm not s-sure, Griffin." I reply back. He chuckles and picks me up the cliche way... 'bridal style'. And there goes the rosy red to my neck, ears and face. Thinking about my neck makes me cringe. "Hey, you okay, Pine? You kinda just cringed." Well screw me. I didn't know I would involuntarily cringe in front of Griffin. "Y-Yeah, I'm o-okay, Griffin. Just thinking ab-about something..." I answer. Ugh, I'm such a cringey monster. What Griffin did back there was probably out of instinct, he doesn't love me. I know that. He just cares for everyone around him I guess. It hurts but I can accept that he isn't gay like me. That's probably why I don't have any friends. They find me disgusting because of my sexuality. Griffin probably just felt like raiding someones locker and it just happened to be mine. He probably threw all of the pictures away, along with my notebook.

The world really is against me, huh.

* * *

**Chapter Two Completed**

**Continue?**

~~**-Yes** ~~

~~**-No** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapters <:


End file.
